


Locks

by AlphysIsMe (EddieLove)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieLove/pseuds/AlphysIsMe
Summary: Chara attends school for the first time. It isn't as simple as it sounds.





	1. Prologue (What's School?)

Chara was awakened by a shake to their side, they groaned and moved away from 

the slight touch. But, was greeted by another shake. They whined and sat up, 

"Frisk, let me rest!" 

Frisk shook their head with a mischevious smirk, sticking their tongue out. 

"Why not?"

Frisk pointed at the time, signing the simple word "school."

"What's that?"

Frisk rolled their eyes, even though Chara couldn't see that; Grabbing their hand and pulling Chara out of bed. They sighed as they messed with their red locks, moving them away from their face and grabbing a hair tie from a desk to the side, that was a calm green bow. Tying their hair up into a small ponytail with the small amount of hair that could be pulled up. Now, anyone could see the scatters of freckles all along their face and their bright green eyes that popped with their complexion. Frisk, on the other hand, had dark brown skin with black, messy hair. Bangs long that covered their eyes and hair length almost to their shoulders, but not quite. Their eyes under their bangs were blue on the left and brown on the right. The room was different shades of blue and green, a blue carpet, a green bed with messy, blue sheets. The walls were scattered with posters of different rock and punk bands, filters making it gray. The colors made it their own room. The desk next to the bed had a green pot with a certain snoozing, golden flower in it. Following back to the story, Frisk led Chara out of the room. Frisk was fairly short compared to Chara, despite them only being a year apart. But Frisk was usually the one who led. They came into the main room that included a large front door. Next to the door was two backpacks, one for Chara, one for Frisk. They were both practically the same, except for Frisk's having a dangling keychain connected to it, that was a tiny teddy-bear. Once Frisk thought that looking at the backpacks was becoming boring, they led Chara to the next room. Where two lunches were side by side, in brown paper bags. Both wrote in red permanent marker, their names. Toriel had left prior, an hour before they had awoken. And prepared this lunch for them. 

Chara grabbed their bag and rummaged through it to find a box labeled "Lunchables" with Turkey and American Crackers, including a Capri Sun and Reese's candy. It included a note to eat the Reeses after eating the crackers. Chara sighed at that and continued rummaging while Frisk watched. There was one more thing, a plastic bag that included many (still cold) orange slices. Chara looked up at Frisk in confusion, but they decided not to ask. Frisk decided to look through theirs as well, finding a "Lunchables" with Nacho Chips with Cheese Dip and some Salsa. Their face brightened up and found a candy and a plastic bag with apple slices. Frisk forgot that they ought to be preparing for school, however. They checked the time and found it to be 7:30. School starting in half an hour may not be of alarm on some other day, but it was the first day of school. And to Frisk, this was important. They signed that they were going to take a shower, and afterward, Chara should take one too. They rushed off right after, leaving the lunch bag on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

After each of them taking a small shower, they got dressed. Frisk wore a long-sleeved, white shirt with a plain blue shirt on top of it; Also wearing shorts that went down to their knees, that were light brown. Chara didn't follow Frisk's fashion and wore a green t-shirt with a yellow stripe going on it; Continuing, they wore a black skirt with tights under it, to make it "school-appropriate." After getting dressed, they set out for school, both of them grabbing their lunches and putting on their backpacks, after being told by Frisk exactly what to do. They sprinted off to the bus stop, which hadn't gotten here quite yet. But was just turning the corner. Once it arrived in front of them, Chara confusingly stepped up the Bus steps and sat somewhere in the middle. Frisk didn't sit with Chara but sat in the back with their friends from last year. The person Chara sat by looked very quiet, just staring out the window. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt and had pale skin. Her hair was platinum blonde that went down to her back. It was curly, but wavy. She just stared out the window as the Bus erupted with laughter and noise and yells. But she suddenly looked to Chara, a look of surprise almost plastered onto her face. They awkwardly stumbled out a greeting before looking away. Their green eyes flickering around before looking back at the girl again. For some reason, she was a trance to them. They got sucked into looking at her. 

Chara snapped out of it after hearing sighs of disappointment. They glanced over to the side that was the hall-like thing in between the seats and Frisk was walking over to them. Frisk gripped onto Chara's hand and directed them away from the platinum-haired girl.

"What's that about?" Chara asked in annoyance. 

Frisk signed, "Don't hang around her, she's bad news."

They both sat down at the back this time and Frisk signed to their friends. 

"You know this isn't fair, Frisk," Chara grumbled, "I can make my own friends."

Frisk sighed and signed once again, "Yeah, but not this one."

Chara and Frisk didn't talk again 'until the end of the bus ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!!!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> Thank you!!  
> You can find me on DeviantArt: Kissthetrash.deviantart.com  
> And Tumblr: its-a-geek-fest.tumblr.com
> 
> Sorry for the chapter being SO short but that's where I decided to end it, apologies!!!


End file.
